Gundam Wing:The New War
by PilotGirl01
Summary: Long and short of it: Quatre's daughter is sent back to AC 213 to prevent all the horrors that has happened in the future. The former pilots' children will take over their fathers' jobs. But will they stop the new enemy?
1. Default Chapter

Episode 1: What Child Is This…

**__**

The year was AC 221. What was left of the colonies was burning debris. The famed Gundam Pilots of the previous wars were almost all dead or dying. Trowa was the sole survivor, the only one untouched by all the atrocities that had happened that year.

But even he had tragedy in his life. He lost two of his children and the one remaining had had a breakdown. And there was no one his age he could turn to.

Heero and Duo were killed on a mission to prevent the destruction of one of the colonies. Quatre had disappeared while he was off on a business trip to discuss the state of the universe, and was assumed killed by the people causing all the pain and suffering, Dorothy was with him and had returned, but had ended up going to a mental hospital, because she had seen whatever happened to Quatre. Noin was busy taking care of Zechs, since he was confined to wheelchair, only able to see, but never hear or speak. Hilde was left alone to raise her son while Relena buried herself in her work and left her son to raise himself. Trowa would have talked to Sally, but she was always gone, being the only doctor in the area. 

He hated to see all of the kids of the gundam pilots. They were always sad and serious. Each had lost a brother or sister and a father. In Quatre' s children case, a mother as well. 

Then, Relena's son, Reo, and Wufei and Sally's daughter, Meiran, got in a car accident. Reo was in a coma and Meiran was like her father, on her deathbed.

Trowa took one look at the boy who bore a striking resemblance to his father, the girl who was going to die so young, and their parents, and decided at that moment that he would try to find some way to prevent any more pain, some way to not cause more grief.

The scientists, who had surprisingly survived all the attacks, 

had made a time machine like device. They needed someone to go 

back to before all the problems had happened and try to prevent them. But Trowa had said he was too old and that they needed to send someone younger.

They all set their sights on Quatre's only daughter. She was the only child of all the gundam pilot's offspring that was mentally stable. She_ could do the mission._

So, she was sent back to AC 213, when all the trouble first started, with the fate of the future and hopes of all those around her in her hands. The hands of a 23 year old, with no father.

Right after she left, a bomb landed in the city where everyone she knew and held dear lived.

****

AC 213: December 18

****

Quatre's Christmas party included all the politicians and people of some importance, along with the gundam pilots and their children. 

He had wished to see his old friends again, since they hadn't seen each other for a couple months and was happy to see their children bond again.

He smiled when he saw his daughter, Katrina, playing the piano, with 

Heero and Relena's daughter, and Trowa's son playing the violin. He sighed happily and went to talk at business friend of his. He paused for a second and glanced at Pargan who was talking to a woman he had never seen before. He shrugged and continued walking.

Pargan was smiling at the woman. "Yes, Mr. Winner _is _an exceptional man. He has achieved a lot," he was saying.

The woman gave a laugh. "I can see that he has a lot of potential." She noticed who was making the musical entertainment. "That girl on the piano plays so well. And her friends. They're awful young, though. Whose children might they be?"

Pargan's smile grew bigger, as he was so fond and proud of all the gundam pilots' children. "The one on the piano is Katrina, Mr. And Mrs. Winner's daughter. She may look like her mother, but she is kind and gentle as her father. She inherited his eyes." 

The woman smiled at her." I see she has potential like him as well. And the other two?"

Pargan smiled more proudly at the girl playing the violin. "That is Gwen Yuy."

The woman nodded her head. "I see now. The resemblance between her and her mother is quite uncanny. I can't believe I didn't realize it, until now."

Pargan laughed." She may look like her mother, but like Katrina, she has her father's eyes. You can't look in them without thinking you are looking into Heero Yuy's eyes."

"And the boy? He's playing so beautifully."

"He is Mr. Barton's son. We call him Teddi, because he is so sweet."

The woman nodded. " He seems to be a wonderful child." She looked up as someone called to her. She sighed. "Well, I must go. It was nice talking to you."

Pargan waved. "It was a pleasure for me as well, miss. Good-bye."

The woman walked away.

Pargan stood still, thinking. A crashing noise in one of the rooms interrupted his thoughts. He sighed and walked in the directionn where the crash came from, muttering under his breath," It _must _be that Maxwell child yelling at Kai again. Poor lad is going to die at her hands one of these days." He silently left the ballroom and went upstairs to the pilots' rooms, 

unaware of someone hiding in the shadows of a darkened hallway. 

The figure stared at him in shock, then slowly snuck into the ballroom.

Gwen, Teddi, and Katrina had stopped playing their instruments.

Gwen looked to Katrina. "I'm going to read my book, okay? I'll come back and play with you later."

Katrina nodded. "Okay. I don't mind." She looked at Teddi. "What about you?"

He shrugged. " I'm going to wander around, I guess." he sighed and walked away.

Katrina looked at Gwen." What's up with him?"

Gwen shrugged. "He says he's been having nightmares lately, but he won't tell me what they're about. They must be really bad."

Katrina thought that over as Gwen put her violin away.

"Well, bye for now."

"Bye," Katrina said as Gwen walked away. She stared at the piano and sighed. "Well, now what?" She glanced at the music in front of her. She didn't really want to play anymore, but since her only friend was doing her favorite thing in the world, Katrina decided to do so, anyways. She sat down and played, not putting her heart into it. 

****

The girl entered the ballroom, glancing around. Someone was playing "What child is this" on the piano. She turned to see who it was and smiled.

Then, Pargan walked in. He noticed her and walked over. "Excuse me, Miss, but are you lost?"

She froze, unsure of what to do. After an awkward pause, she meekly shook her head.

Pargan frowned. "Then why are you standing there, looking as 

if you don't belong?"

The girl managed to find her voice. "I, well, um, don't really know anybody here.

Pargan nodded. "I see. Well, who are you? You look familiar."

The girl tried to fight back the urge to hug him and say," You _do _know me!" She nodded and slowly said," I'm one of Quatre's nieces. You may have seen me at one of his parties before."

Pargan nodded, even though he didn't seem to believe her. "Yes. That must be it. What's your name?"

The girl hesitated. "Well, uh…Katrina.

Pargan's eyes widened. "Katrina, you say?"

Katrina nodded. "Yes, I know. It's a favorite name in the family." She glanced at her younger self, who had just finished playing the song. "My uncle must have named my cousin the same name unknowingly."

They flinched as another crashing noise was heard.

Pargan sighed and shook his head, saying, "That girl is going to destroy this entire house."

Something registered in Katrina's mind. "Helen again?"

Pargan nodded. "That child must have been against Kai since before they were born. _Every _week she has to be mad at him for one reason or another." Then realization hit. "How do you know Helen Maxwell?"

Katrina smiled a bit. "I've met her a couple of times before." She glanced at the door. "Would you mind if I took care of this?"

Pargan shrugged. "That girl is more powerful than her 17years of life allow."

Katrina smirked. "That's okay. I have six years over her."

Pargan laughed a little. "And I believe she won't let _anybody _in her room. Not even her parents."

Katrina stared at the floor in shock. "She's like that now, too?"

Pargan frowned. "I beg your pardon?"

Katrina looked up quickly. "Oh! I mean, uh…Well, I better go now." She walked toward the door.

Pargan sighed, then said," Miss? May I say something to you before you leave?"

Katrina stopped walking and shrugged. "Sure. What is it?"

"Although you are related to your uncle, and your eyes prove that, you look as beautiful as your aunt Dorothy."

Katrina smiled weakly. She held back the tears that sprung up quickly and whispered," Thank you."

She quickly ran out the door, before Pargan could say more.

Quatre had noticed a girl talking to Pargan. He frowned a bit. "I wonder who that must be. She looks like Dorothy. Maybe she's a relative…"

"Talking to yourself again, Quatre?"

Quatre looked up and saw Duo and Hilde walking up to him.

"Oh, no. I was just wondering who that girl was."

Duo followed Quatre's gaze. "She kind of looks like Dorothy. What do you think, Hilde?"

"She could pass for an older Katrina."

Quatre and Duo tilted their heads. "Nah!'

The girl quickly left, leaving Pargan to stare at her confusedly.

Quatre frowned. "I think I'll go over and see what Pargan knows."

He walked over to Pargan quickly. Duo and Hilde watched him as he asked Pargan. He looked at Pargan incredulously after hearing his answer.

Duo and Hilde walked over, curious. "What'd he say, Quatre?" Duo asked.

Quatre looked shocked. "He said her name was Katrina and that she was one of my nieces!"

Duo frowned. "What's wrong with that?"

Quatre stared at him. "I don't _have_ a niece named Katrina!'

Katrina stared at the piano in front of her. "Now, what should I play?" she mused. After a while, she frowned. "Darn it!" 

She blinked when she heard her father yell. She glanced in his 

direction to see what was wrong.

He was waving his hands around, while Pargan, Duo, and Hilde were trying to calm him down.

"I wonder what's wrong with daddy." She was about to stand up, when a gunshot was heard. She froze as panic broke out in the room.

Someone grabbed her and pushed her to the floor. "Get down!" the person yelled.

She was too stunned to look to see who it was.

Another gunshot was heard. Everybody screamed.

Katrina covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. She heard her father cry out in pain. She opened her eyes and looked for him. She gasped as she saw him on the floor, blood pouring out of his arm.

He saw her and yelled," Hide! Now!"

Katrina meekly nodded and crawled under her piano. She curled herself in a ball and tried to ignore the screams and gunshots around her. She started to cry, wondering who would do such a thing.

On the other side of the mansion, where the screams could not be heard, Katrina from the future was standing at the top of the staircase, staring at Helen's bedroom door, unsure if she should go on, or stay out.

The yelling going on inside didn't help her decision making process.

The door swung open and someone ran out, a lamp being thrown at him.

Katrina realized it was Kai.

He glared at Helen. "What the hell is your problem?!"

Helen screamed and threw a glass candleholder at him. "You! _You _are my problem!"

Kai ducked. "Hey! Watch it!"

Katrina let out a laugh.

Kai looked at her. "What the-" He got interrupted by a vase hitting him. "Ow!" He fell back.

Helen screamed. "Oh, no! Kai! I'm so sorry!" She ran out of her room to check on him.

He rubbed his head and glared at her. He quietly muttered to himself," Injustice!"

Helen helped him to his feet. It was then that she noticed Katrina. "Katrina? No, you can't be her. You're older."

Katrina smiled. "I am Katrina. Just not the one you know."

Kai frowned. "Huh?" 

Helen, though, nodded. "What brings you here?" she asked.

Kai frowned more. "What?! You know her?! I don't understand."

Helen rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you, Kai. Think about it!"

Katrina sighed. "I'm 23 years old and I'm from the future."

Kai blinked. "Okay."

Helen looked at Katrina. "So, what does the future have in store for us? Nothing bad, I hope."

Katrina looked down. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but no."

Helen shrugged this bit of news off. "Oh, well. Never is."

Kai just stared at Helen in shock. "You aren't surprised?"

Helen shook her head. "No. Why should I be? Makes sense to me." 

Kai blinked.

Helen turned her attention back to Katrina. "So, what's up?"

Katrina fumbled for an answer. "I don't really know how to explain. I wasn't exactly told what to say.  
"Why don't you tell us what you _do_ know and what you can bring yourself to say about our future and why you're here?"

Katrina looked down again. "If only it were that easy."

Kai was now over his shock and a bit curious as well. "Is it that bad?"

Katrina looked at him. "Do you really want to know?"

Kai stared back, not quite sure.

Katrina made a face. "Thought so."

Helen studied her. "What is it that you don't want to tell us, 

Katrina? We can take whatever it is."

Katrina snorted. "Yeah, right. You think you're prepared for what I'm about to tell you?"

Helen smirked. "Try me."

Katrina took a deep breath, and then slowly let it out. "Okay. But don't say I didn't warn you."

Gwen was curled up on a couch in the den. She was reading her book, warmed by the fire in the fireplace. She couldn't hear anything, the room being the furthest one away from the ballroom. She was so lost in her world that she didn't notice Teddi walk in.

He watched her for a few minutes, then yelled," Gwen!"

Gwen jumped and looked at him. "Geez, Teddi! Why'd you go and scare me? You could've tapped me on the shoulder or something!"

Teddi rolled his eyes. "I was standing here in front of you for five minutes! You should've noticed!"

Gwen glared at him. "Well, what is it that you want? I was in the middle of a good book."

Teddi's eyes brightened. "Guess what!"

Gwen stared at him blankly. "I'm not going to play a guessing game."

Teddi's face fell. "Aw, c'mon, Gwen! Please?"

Gwen turned around and went back to her book. "No."

Teddi sighed. "Please? I promise you you'll like it."

Gwen put down her book and looked at him. "Ten seconds."  
Teddi smiled. "Good." He took a deep breath. "I was wandering around in the ballroom, when I saw Pargan talking to a girl and-"

"Time's up!"  
"Gwen! C'mon!"

Gwen shook her head. "No. All you were going to tell is Pargan was talking to a girl that could be his girlfriend or something."

"No! It's just…damn it, Gwen! Why won't you listen to me?!"  
GGwen put down her book for the second time that night and looked at him. "Because unlike everybody else, I know how you really are, Teddi Barton. And I know when you are, or about to, tell lies. So, don't try to pull another one on me. I know better." he turned back to her book.

Teddi growled, frustrated. "C'mon, Gwen! Seriously! This is really important!"

"No, Teddi."

"Gwen! I swear-"

"No, Teddi! I already told you!" 

"Gwen, please listen to me! It might be something really important.'

Gwen rolled her eyes and started to read out loud from her book.

"Gwen, don't do this. Please?"

Gwen read louder.

Teddi sighed and looked down. "Fine. I'll tell it to myself." 

Gwen shook her head and stopped reading out loud. She tried to ignore Teddi.

"Hi, Teddi. How are you today? I'm fine. How about you? Well, Gwen won't listen to me. She thinks I'm telling lies. Oh, that's too bad. What were you going to tell her? Well, I was going to say-"

"Damn it, Teddi!" Gwen threw her book down. "What's your problem? Why can't you take no for an answer?"

Teddi looked at her sadly. "Because no one wants to listen to me the one time I'm actually telling the truth."

"Have you ever heard about the boy who cried wolf? I'm sure you two would be best friends."

Teddi made a pity face. "Please, Gwen?"

Gwen sighed. "Oh, alright. Fine." She sat up and looked at him expectantly.

Teddi jumped up happily. "Yay!" He walked around the couch. "Well, a while ago, I saw Pargan talking to Katrina. But-"

"Katrina? That's it?" Gwen reached for her book. 

Teddi's eyes widened. "No! You didn't let me finish!"

Gwen looked at him annoyed, and then crossed her arms. "Go on."

"Pargan was talking to Katrina, but it wasn't Katrina."

Gwen blinked. "I think you make more sense when you're telling lies, Teddi."

Teddi closed his eyes. "Gwen, listen to me. Pargan was talking to Katrina. But this Katrina was older. It was obvious that she was from the future. I saw her walk in and I knew it. She's the Katrina from our future. And as we both know. Anybody visiting from the future is only here to tell us that we're all going to die or something."

Gwen looked down. "You're pretty morbid. Teddi."

Teddi opened his eyes "Sorry, Gwen."

Something clicked in Gwen's mind. "Wait a second!" She glared at Teddi. "Your dreams! That's all it is! Your damn dreams!"

Teddi made a face. "Huh?"

Before Gwen could say anything else, the lights went out. "What the-"

Gunfire interrupted her. She looked at Teddi. "Was that…you know…" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

Teddi inched closer to her. "I thought Quatre had a weapon ban within a 100 mile radius of this house."

Gwen screamed a little as the fire went out. "Daddy was supposed to make sure that no one brought anything dangerous here. He had Reo with him, because he didn't think there'd be…" she trailed off and started to cry.

Teddi hugged her.

They flinched as they heard someone scream nearby. 

"Katrina's in the ballroom! And-"

"Quiet, Gwen!" Teddi tried to listen to what was going on outside. 

Another scream was heard, this time a little closer to the door.

Gwen cried harder. "That sounded like Uncle Duo."

Teddi tried to calm down Gwen. "No. It was someone else. Now, be quiet before someone hears you!"

Gwen nodded and tried to hold back her tears.

The door to the room swung open. Gwen shrieked.

"Gwen? Is that you?"

Gwen got to her feet. "U-uncle Duo?"

Duo ran to her. "C'mon. We have to get out of here!" He noticed Teddi. "There you are! Your father's going crazy looking for you!"

Teddi tried to get over his shock of seeing Duo. "What's happening?"

Duo looked out the door. "I'll explain later. Let's go now. We don't have much time."

Teddi followed Duo and Gwen out the door.

"Hey! It's one of the Gundam pilots!"

Teddi stopped running and turned around to see who yelled.

A guy wearing all black was pointing a gun at Duo.

Teddi's eyes widened. "Duo! He has a gun!"

Duo grabbed Teddi and shoved him in front of him. "Keep going!" He pulled out a gun and shot the guy, then turned around and kept running. He cried out in pain as he felt something go through his shoulder. He fell to the floor, blood already coming out of the wound. "Damn it!" He started to black out. *Damn it, Duo! You're the God of Death! You're a trained killer! You can take a bullet! Especially one to the shoulder! Suck it up and shoot the guy who shot you!

He smiled at his last thought. He slowly got to his feet and looked around.

No one was there.

"Huh?" He turned around in a circle. "What the…where'd he go?" He scratched his head. "This is one weird night."

Helen ran down the stairs, followed by Katrina and Kai. "I know I heard my father scream. He's hurt." She jumped down the rest of the stairs and turned down a hallway. She gasped. "Daddy!"

Katrina and Kai looked at each other, then ran faster to Helen.

She was helping Duo stand up.

He was glaring at her. "Damn it! I can take care of myself! Let me go!"  
"No, daddy. You may have been able to take a bullet to the shoulder before, but you're not as young as you used to be. Admit it." Helen narrowed her eyes.

Duo did the same. "Did you know that you look like your mother when you do that? Pretty funny."

Helen sighed and looked at Kai. "Can you tell him something? You know, guy to guy talk?"

Kai pulled out a gun and fired at something behind Helen and Duo.

She froze as Duo turned around. "Hey! That was my kill!" He glared at Kai.

Kai put his gun away and gave a little bow. "I am sorry, Mr. Maxwell, but he was about to kill you and Helen and I would not allow that to happen."  
Duo made a face and waved his hand. "Yeah, okay. Just give a little warning next time." he frowned at the unusual silence that had descended upon the mansion. "That's strange. Why'd it get so quiet all of a sudden?"

Helen looked at him confused. "Uh, daddy? Did we miss something?"

"That's it!" Katrina yelled.

Everybody jumped. Duo stared at her. "Who the hell are- wait a sec!" He gave Katrina an once-over. "You're the girl who claimed she was one of Quatre's nieces."

Katrina shrugged and looked at Helen. "I know what's going on now! It took me a while, but then it made sense!"

Duo stared at Helen. "You know this girl?"

Helen gave a little nod.

Duo looked at Katrina, Helen, Kai, then and the bullet hole in his shoulder. He made a face, and then fainted. !

END (for now, anyways)

A/N: Okay. Lame. I know. And not quite an original idea. But it's gets better! I promise! This is just an annoying story that's been going through my head for almost a year now. I'm just glad I can get it out. The next few episodes will probably take a while to come out, but I'm working on it. The transfer from pencil and paper to typing is very hard. Maybe if I get a couple of reviews, I might get motivated…So, just R&R and tell me what you think. ~_^


	2. episode2

Disclaimer: Hey everybody! Being the moronic idiot that I am, I realized that I didn't put a disclaimer in episode 1. So *takes a deep breath* I don't own gundam wing or any of it's characters. That's pretty obvious, though. I mean, if I owned gundam, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. These would be actual episodes. Oh! I also don't own Katrina and Kai either. I stol- er, borrowed their names from two really cool stories. But the other kids are all mine. I have possession over Gwen and Helen! They're my babies!…in an author/ creation way…*coughs*...right…Let's go to episode two…

Episode 2: War and Peace

****

All the gundam pilots and their children were gathered in a small Preventer's hospital meeting room. They all sat at a large round table, except the kids who were huddled in a corner. 

Heero, Trowa, and Wufei hadn't got shot. They looked at Duo's bandaged shoulder and Quatre's arm and shuddered.

Kai was bugging his father. "Hey, pop! What's wrong? What happened"

Wufei glared at his son. "Go away, Kai. We, the adults, will discuss this." 

Kai made a face. "But I'm almost eighteen! I can take it!"  
Wufei looked down. "You will be eighteen in almost a year. You're not old enough, or have the maturity, to understand and take this. Now, go sit down!"

Kai went to a corner and pouted.

Wufei put his head down on the table.

Heero sighed. "This has been one long, tiring night. I motion we all go to bed and discuss this in he morning. All who agree?"

"I," Said all the gundam pilots.

"All who oppose?"

"Nay," Kai said from his corner.

Wufei glared at him.

Kai looked away.

Heero stood up. "Goodnight, then." He fell right where he was standing and fell asleep.

Duo looked at him. "Bastard. He did that on purpose, so that he wouldn't have to help put the kids in bed." 

Quatre sighed. "It's okay. C'mon."

He looked at the group of kids. "Tommy, Robbi, Katrina. Let's go."

Katrina and her brothers stood up and went to their father.

Quatre led his children out the door to a room made for them.

Wufei looked at Kai. "C'mon, boy. Get your sister and follow me. Time for bed."

Kai glared at him. "Why is he always like this when mom's out working?" He sighed and picked up his little sister and carried her out the door.

Duo looked at Heero on the floor. "That actually looks comfortable. Hey, Helen!"

Helen looked at her father. "Yes, daddy?" 

"We're sleeping here tonight."

Helen looked at her little brother sleeping in her lap. "Uh, don't we need blankets or something?" 

Duo shrugged. "Okay. I think they're in that office. Go get 'em." Duo fell asleep.

Helen made a face. "Damn it. How do I always manage to get myself to work?" She gently moved her brother to the floor and went into the hallway.

Trowa looked silently at his kids. They nodded an adjusted themselves on the floor and fell asleep. Trowa stayed in his chair, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes.

Helen came back and dropped all the blankets she was carrying on Duo's head. She picked one up for herself and laid down next to her brother. She then realized that the future Katrina wasn't in the room. She stood up and ran out to the hallway to look for her. 

Gwen was the only one left. She sighed and look at everybody around her. She looked at her father sadly. *He looks so tired and lonely. I wonder what's bothering him." She sighed. *I'm wide awake. I can't go to sleep. Guess I'll wander around.* She stood up and walked out to the hallway.

Helen was about to give up looking for Katrina, when she found her standing in the doorway to her family's room. Helen stared at her silently.

Katrina cleared her throat and looked at Helen, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry if I worried you. But you have to understand that this is the first time I've seen my family together like this in so long. I…I haven't seen my father in five years. Robbi…" She looked down. "Robbi I haven't seen in two. And because of the way he…passed, I can't help, but…" She trailed off as she started to cry harder.

Helen stared at the Winner family and looked down, unsure if she should say something.

Katrina sighed and wiped her eyes. "I'm going to do all I can that's in my power to protect them. I would rather die a horrible, painful death, then to see them go through all the grief that I had to go through." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Helen looked at Katrina. "Wha- um, who dies? When? How?"

Katrina looked at Quatre sadly. "Daddy disappeared and Robbi was at the wrong place at the wrong time. He was with Chrissy."

Helen frowned a little. "Chrissy? So, she…well, you know?"

Katrina nodded. "Everybody loses their father, except Kai, Meiran, and Shelly. But…no one's happy. Wufei…he…I saw how he and Kai were acting. Kai should enjoy every minute he has with his father, because one day he won't have the chance to talk to him. No one will."

Katrina looked at Helen. "You're the first to one go."

Helen frowned. "What?"

Katrina stared at the floor. "Robbi, Teddi, Chrissy, Gwen, and you will all die. And you're the first one to go."

Helen let this sink in. "So when will I die?"

Katrina made a face. "See, now, that's the strange thing. What happened tonight wasn't supposed to happen until a week from now. That's why I was sent here. We figured we'd have enough time to prevent this, but…I figured there'd be a time change. A default. But I didn't realize it'd be this spread apart. So, To answer your question, it could be between now and a little after your eighteenth birthday."

Helen thought this over. "So, I have about a year to live," she said to herself.

Katrina looked down sadly. "I'm sorry. If I could change that, I would. Hell, if I could change anything, I would have all those bastards die. Then, no one would be in this position in the first place."

Helen looked at Katrina, a bit confused. "So, why didn't you come earlier than now? I mean, come before all this happened?"

Katrina smiled a little. "Because everybody wouldn't be around. Or, in our parents' case, too young. And we didn't want to risk the non-existence of anybody."

Helen nodded. "So, my death is basically cast in stone, but everybody else has a chance to live?"

Katrina shrugged. "Yes and no, to be honest."

Helen frowned. "Yes and no?"

Katrina laughed. "See, there's this wonderful thing called fate. And destiny. Fate is how things should be and destiny is how things are. You Can't change your destiny, but your fate is based on chance. Your destiny is important. Things happen for a reason and that's why destiny exists. You were meant to die. But for good reasons. I just haven't figured out why that is."

Helen nodded slowly. "So, there's a possibility I won't die, but it's a 50/50 chance."

Katrina nodded.

Helen sighed. "That's a lot. And what about everyone else?"

Katrina shrugged. "I have no idea. All I know is that I'm here to help prevent all this, but if it's destiny…well, I don't really want to think of that right now." She smiled faintly at Helen. "Want to walk around or something? You know, before we wake someone up?"

Helen nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

They walked away from the room silently, each thinking about their future.

Gwen watched Helen and Katrina walk off. She tried to get over what she just heard. *Helen's going to die?* She thought back to the first thing she heard. *Helen asked that girl whn she would die. But why would that girl know?* She remembered Teddi saying something about a Katrina from the future. She frowned. *That must be it. Teddi probably got Helen with his joke. Boy, when he plays a joke, he can go too far sometimes!* She made a face. *Getting some girl to tell Helen she's going to die! The nerve! I'm going to give him a beating he won't forget!* She turned around and decided to walk around a little more. She went down a darkened hallway. *Damn him! Why does he have to be so insensitive?* She frowned more. *Stupid jerk. Why can't he be like his dad?*

So lost in her thoughts was she, that she didn't hear someone walk up behind her. She was about to turn a corner, when she got grabbed and thrown against a wall. She tried to get over her shock and stand up, but whoever her assailant was kicked her to the floor. "Stay down, girly! You're only making it harder for yourself!" 

She looked up and saw a guy dressed all in black. He was wearing a mask, so she couldn't see what he looked like. He pulled out a gun and a cell phone. He aimed the gun at her head and dialed. "Hey! I got one! …Yeah… She looks like Peacecraft, so she's obviously her daughter… So, you want me to kill her, or keep her for later? …I don't know…" He turned around, still aiming at Gwen's head. "Yuy's kid, you say? …No… She don't look strong…" 

Gwen narrowed her eyes. *Weak?! Me?! I was trained by all five gundam pilots! My uncle showed me how to fight! I'm Heero Yuy's daughter, for crying out loud!* She swung out a leg and kicked the guy's hand. She grabbed the gun as it fell and kicked his legs, causing him to fall down. 

He cried out in shock and fell to the floor hard.

Gwen smirked a little and aimed the gun at his head. "Hang up phone, promise me you won't pull this again, and leave peacefully. If you choose not to, I will blow your damn brains out. The choice is yours. Live or die." She lowered the gun a bit, thinking that he would take her offer and leave. Instead, he pulled out another gun. Before he could do anything else, Gwen pulled the trigger.

A/N: 'Kay, I know. Short. I just wanted to get this part out right away, 'cuz of my disclaimer and stuff. Hopefully, I can put more out tomorrow. And give it some time for my people to develop. Teddi's really a punk that acts like Duo and Gwen is a tad bit crazy, but she's really nice once you get to know her! It's that damn Heero gene in her. Well, as usual, R&R. Be nice, though. Flames are hurtful….that's it for now, so bye! ~_^ 


	3. Epsiode 2-2 continued...

Disclaimer: .Yeah, right. I own gundam wing. *Rolls eyes.* We all know I don't, so I don't know why they insist on us putting these things here, But anything to avoid a lawsuit! ^_^ Oh, same thing on Kai and Katrina. But the rest of the kids are all mine! Especially Gwen, Helen, and Teddi! They're my favorite made-up people! But I guess you already knew that. Now, on with the story…if you aren't bored already…*awkward silence* You're still reading this? And I thought _my _life was sad!

Episode 2 : War and peace

Teddi opened his eyes, confused on why he woke up. He sat p and looked around.

Everybody was asleep.

He sighed and was about to lay back down, when he heard Gwen scream. "What the- Gwen?" He jumped to his feet and started to run, but tripped over his blankets. "Whoa!" He stood up and glared at the blankets. He heard Gwen scream again. He ran out the door, to the hallway, trying to figure out where her screams came from.

Helen looked at Katrina. "Was that Gwen?"

Katrina frowned. "I don't remember anything happening with her…"

They looked at each other as Gwen screamed again. 

"Let's go find her." They ran down the hallway.

Heero shot up. "Gwen." He stood up and looked at the door, just as Teddi ran out. He looked around for his gun. He heard Gwen scream again. He sighed and ran out the door.

Gwen stared at the guy's body. She knew there'd be blood, but she didn't know that there'd be that _much _blood. 

So much of it.

She stared at it as it flowed out of the guy's head. *You didn't have to shoot him…there. You could've shot him in the arm. Then he would've been warned, instead of dead. No! The he would've killed you first!* 

She struggled to stand up and avoid looking at the gaping hole in the guy's head, but it was hard not to notice the red. 

*So much red.*

She let go of the gun. *It's okay. It was either you or him. But what about mother? Do you know what she'll do to you if she finds out that you raised a weapon to another human being? Do you know how disappointed she'll be to know you _killed _another person? And Father! And uncle Zechs! Everybody!*

She slowly sank to the floor. She stared at the bloody hole. She closed her eyes and screamed. She kept screaming. Then she started to cry. *You didn't have to kill him! He could've been someone's father! Someone's husband or son! He didn't have to die!* She cried harder.

"Gwen!" Someone grabbed her. "Gwen! What's wrong? Open your eyes!"

Gwen shook her head and continued crying. She heard footsteps.

"Oh, my god! Gwen! Gwen!"

She kept crying.

"She's hysterical!"

"What should we do?"

Gwen opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the hole. She stared at it, then blacked out.

"So, she shot someone and went hysterical? Why?"

Heero ran a hand through his hair. He stared at the ceiling. "I'm just trying to figure out how that guy got in here in the first place."

"But what about Gwen? This is her first kill. Heck, this is the first time someone died in that way in front of her. Don't you think you should focus your attention on her right now, and not some guy in the morgue with a hole in his head?" Duo watched Heero intently.

Heero looked down. "I failed."

Duo shrugged. "So go self-destruct."

Hero looked away from the ceiling and glared at Duo. "This is no time for jokes, Maxwell."

Duo put his hands up. "I agree. But you should be thinking of Gwen right now. She needs you."

Heero took a deep breath. "I don't think I an do that."

Duo made a face. "Why not?"

Heero just shook his head. 

Duo growled out of frustration. "Damn it! She's your daughter! She's never seen this kind of thing before! None of our kids have! And she's young! And a girl! Maybe if it were Reo, it'd be a bit better, but it isn't! It's Gwen! And do you know how much greif, how much guilt she has?!" Duo watched Heero. 

Heero glared at him. "What do you expect me to do, Duo? Want me to congratulate her? I promised Relena to never have our kids invlved with any kind of violence. I promised her that none of our kids would raise a hand to somebody. And Gwen went and did this."

"So, you're disappointed."

"Disappointed with myself. Disappointed that I allowed this to happen. That I didn't see this coming." Heero stared at the ceiling again. "Disappointed that I failed as a father, husband, and protector." A tear slid out of his eye. "I would talk to Gwen, if I knew what to tell her. "I never thought this would happen. I never figured there'd be any trouble. This is all so sudden, so unexpected." He cried as he thought about what his daughter was going through. 

Duo looked down. "Hey, well, I'm going to go check on her. See how she's holding up." He walked out the door. 

Heero sat down and continued staring at the ceiling. After a while, he wiped his eyes. "Damn it, Yuy. Don't be weak."

Gwen was staring at the ceiling, counting all the little dots on the tiles, trying to ignore everybody. 

Teddi and Katrina were with her the whole time. Teddi had pulled out his violin and played a little bit, but gave up when Gwen said nothing. He looked at Katrine worriedly.

Katrina tried to ignore the fact that they would all be dead if Gwen hadn't killed that guy. 

A few hours later, Quatre came in and said that they had to go to the meeting room. They walked to it slowly, glancing at Gwen evey now and then. 

Gwen was ignoring everything. She was lost in her own world. As they enetered the meeting room, Gwen turned around and started throwing up. 

Helen and Kai saw this and watched her sympathetically. Heero led Gwen away, Sally following. 

Everybody stared at each other. 

Quatre cleared his throat. "Um, well, I'd like Katrina and Teddi to take the other kids into the other room. They shouldn't be here." 

Teddi looked at Trowa. "But-" 

Trowa raised an eyebrow. Teddi sighed and looked at Katrina. "C'mon. Let's go." They lead the others away.The four remaining children of the gundam pilots looked at each other.

Quatre looked at them. "The reason we let you four stay is because you're all old enough to hear this and understand it."

Helen got up and sat next to Duo.

Kai glared at Wufei, as Trowa's daughter, Shelley, and Quatre's son, Thomas, stood up and sat next to thir fathers.

Quatre looked down. "I'm sure you all heard about what happened last night."

Shelley raised her hand. "Actually, I don't really care about that. Yes, I feel bad for Gwen, but just he fact that someone died here last night, and by the hand of a fifteen-year-old, and not by any of you, doesn't ease my mind."

Trowa stared at his daughter in shock. "So you'd rather be dead right now?"

Shelley shook her head. "No! That's not it at all. It's just…there was an assassin in here. _Here_, where we're supposed to be safe. And not you, Quatre, Wufei, Duo, or Heero, sensed his presence. In fact, youu all went to sleep, feeling safe. And Gwen could've been killed or kidnapped or… I don't even want to think about what else they could've done too her. Don't you all find it a bit unnerving that you, the trained gundam pilots, couldn't tell that guy was here, and most of all, _kill _him? Gwen had to and now she's going to have to deal with the fact that she killed someone. It doesn't matter if he was an assassin. He was a human being to her. Is it just me, or is that idea a bit sad?" She looked around. She noticed the expressions on the piloys' faces. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to feel guilty or anything. I only wanted to know if we were going to another place to hide."

Trowa looked at his daughter.

Shelley nodded. "Right. Just leaving." She quickly stood up and walked out.

Quatre put his head in his hands. "She's right. She's absolutely right." He looked up. "We're too old now. We can't even defend our families in our own hospital. We're not cut out for this anymore. We should just go into a hidden, protection service thingy or something."

Wufei shook his head. "No, because that makes us cowards and shows we're weak. I will not say I am weak."

Duo nodded. "I'm with Wu-man there."

Wufei glared at Duo. "Don't call me that."

"Right." Duo laid his head down on the table.

Quatre stared at the table. "You may not want to show your weaknesses, Wufei, but you're showing stpidity if you think you can stop whoever these guys are. Think about what Shelley said. Last night was the tip off. My party…what happened there shouldn't have if we knew about it."

"But we didn't-"

"And that's just it! We should've seen it coming. But we didn't. Twenty politicians lie dead. Duo and I are bandaged. Heero's daughter _killed _someone last night, while we were sleeping. What more proof do you need? We're old. We're not as skilled as we used to be. We need to figure out what to do, now that we can't protect ourselves."

Wufei glared at Quatre. "I'm not old, unskilled, or stupid!"

Kai snorted. "Yeah, 'cuz you're senile, slow, and arrogant."

Duo laughed. "That was good!"

Wufei turned his glare on Kai. "That coming from an immature brat! I see your maturity is lacking at the moment, so go to the other room, now."

"No."

"Damn it, Kai! Do it!" Wufei stood up.

Kai did the same. "No!"

They stood, glaring at each other.

Helen looked at Kai. "Kai, please do it."

Kai looked at Helen in shock. "What? You too?"

Helen stared at him. "Please, Kai. Just do it. I'll tell you why later."

Kai slammed hi hand on the table. "Damn it!" he stormed out.

Everybody stared at Helen in shock. She shrugged.

Wufei sat down slowly, his hand on his forehead. "My son…my only son…is whipped…and by that Maxwell child… My life is over…"

A thought hit Helen. She looked at Duo excitedly."I know what to do! Give me a minute!" She ran toward the door.

Duo leaned back in his chair. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Helen raised her eyebrows. "C'mon, dad! Think about it!"

Duo stared at her blanlky. 

Helen sighed. "Starts with 'k', ends with 'a', and a very important person indeed." She ran out.

Duo blinked. After a minute, he slapped his forehead. "O, yeah! Duh!" He smiled at Quatre. "You're going to _so _love this little surprise!"

"Niety-seven…98...99..."Katrina stared at the ceiling. "This is dull." She sighed and continued counting. "One hudred…101...102...103..."

"Katrina!"

Katrina jumped. "Aaaagggghhhh!" She looked at the door. "Oh, it's just you, Helen. Geez! I thought you wre someone trying to blow my brains out."

Helen blinked. "That was a nice term to use after what just happened last night."

Katrina thought about that. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She shrugged and sat down "So, what do you want?"

Helen smiled. "You can tell everybody why you're here and stuff! Isn't that great?"

Katrina's eyes widened. "What?!" She stared at Helen in shock.

Helen frowned. "I thought that's what you wanted. What's wrong?"

Katrina made a face. "You expect me to walk in ther and tell them that they're all going to die?"

Helen looked down. "Well, not that part, necessarily. Just the reason why you're here."

"Which will lead to the dead father part."

Helen made a face. "Can't you think of a way to tell them all that without mentioning the dead part?"

Katrina looked at her. "No."

Helen threw her hands up in frustration. "Well, I thought that was the whole point of you being here!"

Katrina sighed. "Look, I can't go in there and reveal myself yo everyone. And I can't tell them that they're all going to die."

Helen crossed her arms. "You told me."

Katrina smiled a little. "Yeah, but that's 'cuz I knew you were going take it. You know damn well that your father would freak out if he was told he was going to die three years from now."

Helen's eyes widened. "he has three years to live?!"

Katrina closed her eyes. "Crap. Said too much."

Helen frowned. "I don't understand… You come here from the future to prevent our deaths, but you won't tell the five most important people we know everything you know…, Care to explain?"

Katrina sighed and loked at Helen. "Just trust me on this. I know what I'm doing."

Helen frowned some more. "Well, I don't like what you're doing."

Katrina looked back at the ceiling. "Before I came here, I was told not to reveal mtself to everybody, not tell everything I know, and not interfere with destiny."

Helen looked at Katrina frustrated. "Then, why are you here?"

Katrina closed her eyes again. "It's hard to explain."

Helen snorted. "Yeah, well it's hard to understand too."

Katrina opened her eyes and glared at Helen. "Look, you can't assume that I can go in there and tell my father that he's going to be dead and that there's nothing he can do about it, except fight. And fighting wll get none of us anywhere. I've seen that. And I don't wabt to go through all that pain again."

Helen raised her eyebrows. "Then, why are you here?"

Katrina looked down.

Helen made a face and walked out.

Katrina watched her leave, She stared at the ceiling, then slammed her hand. "Damn it!" She walked out the door, preparing in her mindwhat she was going to say.

~~~End of episode 2

A/N: Well, what did you all think? Long and boring and repetititve? I don't want to sound like a nagging FFN author, but R&R PLEASE!!!!! And tell me what you think of my charcters and stuff. Oh, and if you're confused on anything and have aby questions or comments or suggestions, you know what to do. "Til the next episode… ~_^


End file.
